wow_freedomfandomcom-20200215-history
Ori
General Information (Work in Progress) Ori is a well trained Blood Knight from Silvermoon city. She was sent to Northerend to support Skullhewer Clan and to continue training under Knight Lord Zallion's guiding. Later she dissapeared for an unknown reason. When Ori returned to Northerend her personality changed from friendly and helpful to cold and careless. Her lastname isn't known as she never mentioned her lastname nor much is known about her family as she never talks about it. It's belived that she comes from a noble family but this information might be incorrect. It's known that she tends to get into fights because of her awful and annoying personality (usually her targets are orcs). Ori never been wounded during battles . Appearance Ori is short pale and thin blood elf with white hair , usually she wears light weighted blood knight armour and two rather heavy soul-swords. She has two Red stripes of hair on the left side of her head that appeard after performing self-surgery. Personality Selfish , rude , cold , annoying , silent and for an unknown reason doesn't like Orcs. 'End of the war and Ice Crown Citadel.' By the moment when war against the Lich King was about to end , Ori was exiled from Sin'Dorei kind automatically becoming enemy for them , she continued fighting for them ignoring the deep hatered and anger toward her own kind. Corruption toke what it wanted too , she was on the edge of fully loosing sanity and became an agressive animal who would deny any kind of common sense. During Argent Tournament there was an attempt to execute her hosted by Zallion but with her right lung ripped open she managed to escape and reach Maforis who saved her from death and purified removing fel and corruption in her. From that moment she became Quel'Dorei but mentality of Sin'Dorei stayed . Ori joined Argents and succsessfuly navigated them to the victory . During the attack on Ice Crown Ori's menality reached it's limits creating deep hatered toward all other heroes that were near her , it was caused by lack of respect toward enemy and she always commented it "Mental Corruption" pointing out that people who were with her were so greedy that they couldn't let the dying enemy rest in peace without literally ripping a part it's body. Upon reaching the Lich King Ori's left side of the face recived minor damage from the cold making her inner temperature burn it . It was only injury during the war in Northerend. When the Lich King died Ori didn't want to celebrate knowing the truth about the war and what happend there. She never showed off with experiences she gained from ICC being not really proud of it. When there was big celebration realited to the end of the war she didn't show up leaving the area in a hurry looking for new battles. 'After the War' When the war was over Ori's Exile status still existed and having no-where to go she joined The Argent Dawn to continue fighting against the remains of scourage and other filth. During her stay in the lines of Argents she had a heart-attack which was caused by a direct hit from a magic based lightning casted by her comrade who she insulted for sexual harasshment. Later she left the Argent Dawn becoming a loner. 'Illnesses (Mental Disorders)' Schizophrenia – First signs noticed during corruption. (Untreated) Philophobia – First signs were noticed after the war in Northerend. Gelotophobia – First signs appeard after the war. (Reaction is rather agressive) Genophobia – First signs noticed in age of 98. Sleep Disorder – First signs noticed during corruption. Spectrophobia – First signs noticed after the war. Tokophobia – First signs noticed during maturing. Other Info - Ori's real lastname is Fel'Light. - She is known under the name "Angel of War" which was given to her during the war in northerend. - The most noticable disorder in her mentality is Schizophrenia which makes her believe that her soul-swords are spreaking to her actually. - Uses two opposite energies which slowly kills her. - Her chest and back is filled with tattoos that she made during the war in Northerend. - Ori can't stand high temperatures. - Had a heart attack and is under high risk of reciving a stroke due to her body being on the edge. (Risk of stroke is gone) - Her left hand and side of the face gets burnt whenever she uses non-holy energy. - Performed a self-surgery to lower the pressure in her skull by drilling a hole into it and breaking the blocked off vein that was rising the chance of reciving a stroke. Category:Characters